Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
As computing devices and platforms proliferate, individual users may find themselves using multiple computing devices and platforms to accomplish tasks, sometimes simultaneously. For example, a user may have available a desktop computer, a laptop computer, a tablet computer, and/or a smart phone, and may use one or more of the different devices depending on the situation. At the same time, applications provided via a network or from remote locations are becoming more widespread. As a result, in some situations a user may wish to distribute the user interface elements of a particular network-provided application across different devices.
Distributed user interface (DUI) for mobile and cloud applications is a potentially complex achievement that involves both user-side and server-side components. Moreover, specific changes may be needed in infrastructure for DUI content like additional code for each element, potentially holding many sessions per single user and application such that a datacenter optimized for DUI may be differently equipped compared to a conventional datacenter. Conventional datacenters typically do not provide DUI as a specialized service that can focus on and maintain DUI-centered functions and infrastructures.